


do you know your next door neighbour?

by groovystars



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and writing in not-lapslock is hard, help i cant really write for wanna one, it deleted some tags bc they were too long :((, just fluff there is nothing else to this no angst no anything just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovystars/pseuds/groovystars
Summary: “Fuck,” Seongwoo says to himself, “jesus fuck, shit on a stick, what the fuck-”“Hi!” Peaches chirps as he throws the door open, “oh, you’re kind of naked again-”in which seongwoo and daniel live next to each other, and are terrible neighbours.





	do you know your next door neighbour?

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> it's me again  
> im back (OR AM I) and im so rusty pls help me

_1) the spider incident_

 

“Hi,” Seongwoo says to the pink-haired man, “I know we haven’t met before, but I really need your help.”

“Sure,” the man says and Seongwoo praises the gods for such a good neighbour.

He nearly grabs the guy’s hand in his hurry to get the man into his bathroom but scrabbles instead for the corners of his towel as it drops precariously, nearly revealing his entire flushed (and very naked) body.

“Whoa,” the guy says, and Seongwoo agrees because _jesus_ that was an adrenaline rush he never wants to relive.

“I’m next door,” Seongwoo says quickly, “my door’s open so you can just go straight in.”

“Okay,” the guy says. He slowly walks into Seongwoo’s apartment and pauses to take off his shoes. Seongwoo nearly cries at the polite action ( _hurry the fuck up, hurry the fuck up, hurry the motherfucking fuck up)_ , as well as the guy’s neon cat socks.

“They’re glow in the dark,” his neighbour says happily.

“That’s great!” Seongwoo says soullessly, “the bedroom is to the left.”

There’s a pause. The man turns around and looks him in the eye with a wary stare, his eyes conveying _what the fuck._

“Dude, this isn’t a sex emergency is it?”

 _What the fuck_.

“Because I’m not sure I’m comfortable enough to help you with _that-_ ”

“-jesus, no-” Seongwoo interrupts, hands flailing outwards but shooting back in to grapple with his towel with an iron fist which only seems to spur the other man on.

“-And you’re a good-looking guy, but I’m also really tired? I’ve had loads of dance practices- I’m a dance major!- and there’s also been exams. So I’m not even sure I’d be really useful-”

“-There’s a spider? In my bathtub? And I really need you to kill it.”

There’s another pause.

“Oh.”

And the guy runs.

Seongwoo basically blinks and the guy is gone, feet skidding across the cheap (and fake) wooden floors of the hallway and he can hear him rush into his apartment.

_“Fuck.”_

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

Minutes have passed. Seongwoo doesn’t know how many, because he’s made his way into his bathroom and is staring at the medium sized spider- it’s not the biggest he’s seen, but he’s naked and afraid so it feels bigger than usual, and he knows the second he turns away from the creature, it’ll disappear.

He’s edging towards the door towards his pile of clothes, eyes still fixed on the spider. He throws his hand out behind him, feeling for the edge of the door-frame and cusses when he whacks it almost immediately.

“Ow,” says a voice and Seongwoo screams.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Seongwoo says, his voice airy and high and confused and his towel nearly falls, “I fucking hate you, mother of god, you feel like a goddamn _door frame,_ how ripped are you-”

“Thanks!” his neighbour says cheerily. “I work out.”

“Why are you back?” Seongwoo hisses. “Don’t come back, I’m mad at you.”

“Oh,” the guy says. “I got my fly killer.”

“The fly killer is _in my bath_ and I want it _out._

A pause. Then genuine laughter breaks out of the pink haired man and Seongwoo swallows because a man that tall and built should not laugh adorably and he knows that he is gay and weak and-

The man pulls out the bug zapper from behind his back and holds it awkwardly, smiling with an earnestness that no-one could fake.

“Let’s kill it.” he says. Seongwoo is swayed by the confidence that the guy exudes and returns his bright smile.

“Let’s kill it,” he echoes.

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

They lose the spider.

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

They call it a day after they search in blind terror for about forty minutes.

After about ten minutes of the pink-haired man- Peaches, Seongwoo nicknames him internally- flinching at every shadow and diving, yet somehow _missing_ the spider every time, Seongwoo calls a break for Peaches to calm down and for him to get on some clothes. His flush had spread beyond his cheeks and towards his clearly visible chest, and his breathing was heavy and erratic from fear and his knuckles had turned white from clenching onto his towel, and Peaches had said, “You okay? You look a little flustered,” and Seongwoo had never wanted the ground to swallow him up so badly. So he had shooed Peaches out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, sped-dressed and threw the door open again, yanking the frozen man back into business.

The remaining twenty minutes had Peaches’ unstoppable running commentary- “I hate spiders, bugs are terrible, but this is a tidy bathroom, I should tidy my bathroom...maybe I should buy some bleach, the kind Jisung-hyung recommended-” and Seongwoo couldn’t bear to interrupt. Partly because it was a nice distraction from the horror at hand, and partly because he hadn’t the energy to stop the guy.

“Why do you have a shower in your bedroom?” Peaches asks at some point and Seongwoo shrugs.

It’s a fair question. There is just a single, grubby shower cubicle towards the foot of his bed, fully functioning and fully transparent, and Seongwoo had some kind of discount for the strange positioning.

“Plumbing error,” Seongwoo says, “and then it turned out well for me because I can go straight from shower to bed.”

“So why were you getting ready for a bath?” Peaches prods.

“I like baths.”

“And why did you take off your clothes before you ran the bath?”

“Can a man not have some naked time alone,” Seongwoo wails mock-pitifully.  

“Oh.”

Wait.

“Sorry for asking.” Peaches says awkwardly and Seongwoo forces out a laugh and tries to make the tense atmosphere better by wiggling his eyebrows then laughing again.

It doesn’t really work.

“It’s just that my clothes smell like beer and soy sauce so I wanted to get them off as soon as possible, but I was gonna take a bath so I didn’t see the point in putting more clothes on.” Seongwoo says- or tries to say. He makes it up to ‘beer and soy sauce’ before Peaches screams and dives towards The Spider with gusto, the bug zapper crackling with electricity.

“YES,” Peaches shouts, “YES, WE DID IT.”

“HOLY SHIT,” Seongwoo screams, and elation takes over. Peaches drops the bug zapper down on the floor and the two link their arms around each other’s shoulders and circle the weapon, chanting nonsense syllables together joyfully. They keep it going for about thirty more seconds, before their chanting dies down to conversation level and they’ve slowed to a slow walk around the bug zapper.

Seongwoo looks at Peaches and swallows. He’s happy, practically beaming with joy, and his pink hair is ruffled and cute. His eyes are curled into a sweet eye smile and-

“You’ve dented my floor.” Seongwoo says in disbelief.

Peaches looks at the corpse of The Spider and his jaw drops open because the cheap faux-wooden flooring has visibly dented somehowfrom where he had swung the zapper down onto The Spider.

“Sorry,” Peaches says.

“What am I going to tell the landlord,” Seongwoo says softly, and Peaches giggles. Brushes his hands through his hair. Reaches forward and grabs Seongwoo by the shoulder, looks him in the eye.

“Fighting.” Peaches says.

And he’s gone. The kid moves quickly, apparently moves faster than the speed of light in the face of danger, and Seongwoo only needs to peer out into the doorway to see that somehow, the kid remembered his shoes. He’s half-tempted to knock on his door again and demand something- a name? A proper apology? But he catches the smell of his sweat, mingled with the cheap beer and soy sauce spilt on his shirt, and he decides to forget Peaches and focus on his sweet, sweet bath instead.

He nods, turns on his heel, and jumps at the sight of The Dead Spider.

Goddamnit.

 

_2) the fire alarm incident_

It’s late evening, and Seongwoo is a master at making ramyun. The noodles are chewy, the extra toppings he cooked were nearly placed on the side and his samgak-kimbap, ready to soak up excess soup, had been taken out of the packaging _perfectly_.

He leans forward to smell the familiar salty-spicy smell. Stops. Smells again.

“Why the fuck,” he says to himself softly, “does it smell burnt.”

He appraises the soup with one eye closed, peering closely. The soup is the right colour- bright red, with small hydrated vegetables floating around. No sign of burning, but- and he sniffs again- the smell of smoke is thick in the air.

On a hunch, Seongwoo picks up his pot and chopsticks and unlocks the door, and yep. The smoke is coming from the room next door.

“Jesus christ,” he says, and he raps his knuckles on the door impatiently. Seongwoo can hear his neighbour running around inside, before a loud thud, and he hears the click of his door close and lock behind him and he curses internally.

And then the fire alarm goes off.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo says to himself, “jesus fuck, shit on a stick, what the fuck-”

“Hi!” Peaches chirps as he throws the door open, “oh, you’re kind of naked again-”

The man, to his credit, shuts up when Seongwoo hands him his treasured aluminium pot, full with noodles, and heads past the pink-haired man into the apartment.

“You’re going down first,” Seongwoo shouts over the fire alarm, “and if you let Jaehwan- you have to know Jaehwan, he’s number 19 across us and to the left, looks like a goat- if you let him take _any_ of my noodles, I’ll shave your head.”

He strides towards the kitchen with purpose. There’s dry spaghetti scattered over any possible surface, some caught in the kettle and some burning from being caught over the gas stove, and there’s japchae stuck to a smoking pan. Another stove has a pot of perfectly still water.

“Same pot,” Seongwoo notes as he blows out the flaming spaghetti.

Then he turns around and strides back out. Peaches has been waiting by the door the whole time, and Seongwoo nearly weeps at the sight of his ramyun- untouched, steam still curling out of the pot, egg still unbroken. The noodles look soggy, but Seongwoo outstretches his arms and takes the it from Peaches forcefully, grabbing his chopsticks from Peaches’ other hand and practically inhales half of the noodles in the pot.

“What’s your name,” Seongwoo says forcefully, even authoritatively somehow whilst chewing hurriedly.

“Kang Euigeon,” Peaches replies quickly, his face morphing into horror the second it slips out his mouth.

“Euigeon?”

“Or Daniel- sorry, I prefer Daniel-”

“Too late, Kang Euigeon-ah,” Seongwoo says, striding towards the staircase. “And hurry up, the apartment thinks that it’s on fire.”

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

It’s later in the evening, and Seongwoo is cold.

They’ve been standing outside the apartment block for a while, waiting for the smoke to fade so that the alarm will stop, and he is standing in his ratty boxers and cold ramen soup, eyeing the cozy looking sweater his neighbour had on. He had eaten the noodles quickly, barely savouring the taste and instead eating to prevent Jaehwan from descending on it like a vulture, and Daniel- he refused to call the kid Euigeon, both out loud and in his head-  had stared at him with wide eyes and a big grin, laughing every so often when Seongwoo slurps furiously whenever someone gets near him.

“Do you have Jonghyun’s number?” Seongwoo asks Daniel loudly.

“Who’s Minhyun?” Daniel practically shouts in return, and Seongwoo winces a little at the volume.

“Not Minhyun, Jonghyun.”

“Who?”

“ _Who,”_ Seongwoo repeats in disbelief. “You’re asking me, _me,_ who Jonghyun is. Are you new here?”

“I’m in my second year?”

“Then it’s hyung to you,” Seongwoo says pompously, “and he lives on the floor above.”

“Right.”

“The guys on the floor above us are gods. We would be dead without the guys on the floor above us.”

“Right.”

“They are our bridge, our _connection_ to the scary landlord. She loves them.”

“Right.”

“Like, when you dented my floor- and I’m waiting on an apology for that- I didn’t explain to Ms Park, I had to explain to Dongho.”

“Right. Dongho?”

“Another one of the guys living upstairs. Scary looking.”

Daniel nods, understanding somehow. Seongwoo is relatively satisfied, and closes his eyes, attempting to bask in the fading smoke smell and ever-lasting fire alarm.

“So why did you want to know if I had Jonghyun’s number?”

“Because he can turn off the fire alarm. He knows the code, and how to do it.”

“That’s cool.”

Seongwoo nods in agreement and tips his head back, zoning out of their conversation. Daniel had started muttering to himself again, mostly about the cold, and he could hear his fellow roommates milling around. The first-years in the acting department Seongwoo’s already introduced himself to are milling around, and Seongwoo returns their waves politely when they notice him.

There’s a tap on his shoulder and Seongwoo wrenches his eyes open to see Daniel offering him a sweater, a thick, grey, woollen sweater that had seconds ago Daniel had been wearing. Seongwoo looks at him, looks at the thin white t-shirt that Daniel’s wearing, then remembers that Daniel’s the one who plunged the entire apartment block into this mess and becomes hyper aware of the cold (mostly because he remembers his nipples are just proudly displaying themselves and he has some kind of reputation to maintain, goddamnit) and takes it thankfully. Goosebumps have already popped up along Daniel’s arms though- nice arms, Seongwoo admits- and so Seongwoo asks for Daniel’s phone and quickly texts Jonghyun with one hand, practically begging for his friend to return quickly and shut off the alarm so they can all head back inside to their cozy rooms with shitty heating, and then he grabs Daniel and pulls him closer so that they can share whatever body heat they have.

“You’re always kind of naked when we meet,” Daniel says off-handedly, and Seongwoo can’t help the indignant noise that comes out.

“We’ve met _twice_ , how am I always naked? You’re making me sound weird.”

“Then maybe we should meet more?” Daniel says with a raised eyebrow, and Seongwoo’s heart skips a little, but he laughs it off, knows that the very attractive boy is just saying they should be better friends and accuses Daniel of sounding greasy. Daniel laughs- he always does- and nods a lot, head bobbing as he dissolves into quiet again and Seongwoo presses himself up a little closer to the other man.

“Hyung, what’s your name?” Daniel asks, voice a little quieter because he says it right into Seongwoo’s ear and Seongwoo shivers a little- it’s cold, okay- and gapes at the younger not knowing his name.

“Ong Seongwoo,” he says clearly. He nearly turns around at tells Daniel, but he figures it’s too soon in their relationship to invade his personal space so much, with his arm hanging loosely off Daniel’s broad shoulders and his side plastered to the other man’s.

“Wha-”

“-If you make me repeat my name, I will hit you with this ramen pot.” And Seongwoo waves around said ramen pot, ignoring the urge to squeak when a little bit of the soup dribbles out onto his foot.

“Ah,” Daniel says and he sounds unsure.

“I know it’s a weird name, but you’re called Kang Euigeon, so you should sympathise with me.”

Daniel nods slowly, forehead furrowed in thought. Seongwoo leaves the kid to think, instead subtly snuggling up to him in a sneaky attempt to siphon more of the warmth the guy emitted.

⌂ ⌂ ⌂

Jonghyun arrives after about four more minutes, sweaty from running from the dance practice room and Seongwoo drags him and Daniel into a conversation together after Daniel’s eyes light up from hearing Jonghyun mention b-boying. The man pulls out the master keys- _why the fuck does he have the master keys,_ Seongwoo screams internally- and  leads them into the freezing basement from the back entrance, all the while listening to Daniel babble on about dancing whilst Jonghyun nods and occasionally responds.

Jonghyun punches in the fire alarm code, and the screeching of the alarm abruptly cuts off, which only makes Jonghyun’s question of “so how did you meet Seongwoo?” echo more obviously in the large room.

“Nope,” Seongwoo says panickedly, because his first impression was shit, he knows, “nope, nuh-huh, not having this-”

“Who’s Seongwoo?” Daniel asks and Seongwoo’s mouth falls open.

“I’M SEONGWOO,” he screeches, “ONG SEONGWOO.”

“Oh,” Daniel says brightly, “he knocked on my door naked and asked me to kill a spider!”

“You’re the kid who dented his floor!” Jonghyun laughs. “Dongho told me about that, said that it was the strangest dent he’d ever seen.”

“HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW MY NAME,” Seongwoo interrupts loudly.

“The fire alarm was loud, I only heard about half of what you said outside.” Daniel answers, slightly apologetically.

“I USED YOUR PHONE, I WROTE IT IN THE TEXT,” Seongwoo continues, “I SAID “JONGHYUN-AH, IT’S SEONGWOO, SOMEONE SET OFF THE FIRE ALARM AND I’M COLD, PLEASE TURN IT OFF,” AND-”

“Inside voices,” Jonghyun says, totally blasé and Seongwoo closes his mouth balefully, looks at Jonghyun with his best puppy dog eyes and pouts when he's ignored.

“I didn’t read the text,” Daniel says, “I thought it would be weird if I read your texts.”

Seongwoo sniffs and cradles his freezing cold ramen pot.

“You’ll never betray me,” he says to the pot. It doesn’t reply.

“Seongwoo-ah,” Jonghyun says, ignoring Seongwoo's pained whine in reply, “I’ll call Minki over to take you to your room.”

“I don’t need an escort,” Seongwoo says, affronted, “I can walk upstairs without _dying_.”

“You don’t have your keys,” Jonghyun says, “and Minki can pick locks, so you can avoid paying the fine that Jiyoung-noona just increased.”

And Seongwoo thinks about the door that closed behind him and he nearly screams.

“Sorry, hyung,” Daniel says and Seongwoo grimaces.

“It’s alright.” Seongwoo says slowly. Seethingly. “I haven’t seen Minki in ages anyway.”

Jonghyun snickers as he texts Minki, watching Seongwoo and Daniel awkwardly shuffling on their feet. Daniel heads back upstairs with a polite nod to them both, and Seongwoo narrows his eyes at the retreating figure.

“He likes you,” Jonghyun says and Seongwoo shrugs.

“He broke my floor and tries to burn down the apartment.”

“Courting gone wrong," Jonghyun suggests and they leave it at that.

  


_3) the cat incident_

Seongwoo grins as his hands settle around his warm cup of coffee, the long sleeves of his sweater- well, it’s Daniel’s, he never gave it back- protecting his hands from being burnt, and leans back in his chair, exhaling heavily. The week had been a long one- extra modelling jobs as well as dance practice and a particularly hellish essay had taken their toll, so he revels in the peace and quiet for a few minutes, before sipping from his drink.

It burns his tongue, sure, but it’s good and sweet and worth it.

Nothing interesting has been uploaded on Naver or Youtube, just fancams of various girl groups and clips from a TV show that Seongwoo’s going to watch anyway, and he sure as hell isn’t going to study right now so he just leans back even further in his chair and relaxes.

There’s a muffled conversation happening outside though, almost right in front of his door, and it sounds like Daniel. Seongwoo doesn’t think about how he knows it’s Daniel, just puts down his coffee and heads outside right away.

He unlocks the door, opening it quickly and makes sure his keys are nearby- watching Minki pick his lock was terrifying and he would really prefer to not relive that any time soon- and sees Jisung and Minhyun staring at Daniel with differing expressions. He makes a noise of confusion and the pair’s eyes snap towards him.

“Ong,” Minhyun greets joyfully.

“Hey Hwang,” Seongwoo says, “Hi, Jisung-hyung.”

“Seongwoo-hyung,” Daniel says and he looks slightly panicked.

“Daniel-ah,” Seongwoo says, “are you okay?”

Daniel nods hurriedly and Jisung raises an eyebrow.

“Depending on how well he convinces us that he _isn’t_ keeping a cat in his room,” Jisung says, “he’ll be fine.”

“He’s keeping a cat in his room?” Seongwoo asks, voice rising. “You’re keeping a cat in your room?”

“No,” Daniel says quickly, “no, I’m watching a lot of cat videos.”

And Seongwoo knows that they all know Daniel is lying. He’s sweaty and he’s only got his head peeking out from behind the door, as if he’s hiding something inside, and his eyes are darting all over the place. But Seongwoo also knows that neither Minhyun nor Jisung really want to write up Daniel for a pet, even if it’s strictly against the rules.

“Same,” Seongwoo says smoothly. “Kitten videos, especially.”

Jisung purses his lips. “Haven’t you been really busy this week?”

“They help me relax.”

“You’re slightly allergic,” Minhyun says.

“And you’re allergic to salt, but you still went to the beach that one time!”

“You’re allergic to salt?” Jisung exclaims, turning to Minhyun. “Dude, you should’ve said, we could’ve gone to the arcade instead!”

“That was _six months ago_ ,” Minhyun replies shrilly, “it’s winter, and I can look after myself fine!”

“But you went in the sea-”

There’s a plaintive ‘meow’ and Jisung’s accusation stops in its tracks. They both turn to look at a paling Daniel, who looks like he’s trying to kick something away without actually kicking it.

Seongwoo clears his throat to catch their attention.

“Ha.” he says awkwardly. “Sorry. I was just...suddenly inspired. Had to work on a cat impersonation.”

“That was pretty good,” Jisung says. “Can you do it again?”

Seongwoo swallows, and Jisung keeps staring at him. Minhyun’s hiding his giggles, and there’s no way they genuinely believe him, so Seongwoo just decides they’re fucking with him and so he cracks his neck before launching into a full on cat impression. If he's going to go down, he's going to do it funnily.

“Meow.”

And his impersonation turns out pretty good, if not slightly nasal. Minhyun’s shoulders are shaking, and his eyes are tearing up from holding in his laughter, but Jisung’s poker face is still intact.

“That’s really good.” He says honestly, and Seongwoo nods, bows ninety degrees and Jisung lets out a short bark of a laugh.

“Do your haegeum impression,” Minhyun urges and Seongwoo launches into that immediately, voice high and nasal and smooth. Daniel dissolves into giggles, Jisung wheezes and claps and Minhyun laughs to himself, before looking at Jisung and saying, “let’s just go.”

“Daniel-ah,” Jisung says, once he’s calmed down, “make it less obvious, yeah?”

Daniel nods, smiling from ear to ear and the two disappear. He lets out a sigh, disappears behind his door and pulls out a really cute tabby kitten and Seongwoo jolts because he was really expecting a thank you before a cat appeared.

“Thank you, Seongwoo-hyung,” Daniel says in a high pitched voice, waving one of the kitten’s paws and Seongwoo nearly dies from the cute.

“No problem, Daniel’s cat,” Seongwoo says, and he waves at the kitty eagerly. He’s keeping his distance though- Minhyun wasn’t lying when he said that Seongwoo was slightly allergic to cats and even though his workload looks light, his agent had promised some pretty good modelling shoots soon-ish. He can't turn up with a sniffy, red nose and puffy eyes.

“Jisung-hyung went to my high school, you know,” Daniel says conversationally, and Seongwoo tilts his head to one side, listening to Daniel talk about high school.

“I only know Jisung because he’s the RA,” Seongwoo replies when Daniel stops talking, “and I have no idea why Minhyun was here.”

“He said he lived on the floor upstairs before you came out, so he must be a god, remember?” Daniel says jokingly, and Seongwoo laughs. The kid is really cute, Seongwoo thinks, with his never-ending giggles and fluffy looking pink hair, and he wonders if it’s worth petting the purring kitten in his arms when he sneezes.

“Shit,” Seongwoo says softly, and he looks back inside his house

“I’m not keeping the cat, I promise,” Daniel says quickly and apologetically, and it’s like an outpour of the explanation he was holding back from Jisung and Minhyun.

“It just looked cold outside and I went to the vet to check if it was chipped but it wasn’t, so I’m going back to Busan this weekend and my parents said they’ll look after Peter so it all works out-”

“Did you call your cat Peter?” Seongwoo asks.

“Yeah, like Spiderman. Peter Parker.”

“Your cat doesn’t have a dick, though.” Seongwoo says bluntly, and he colours slightly as Daniel blinks profusely and raises Peter, appraising its- her, Seongwoo thinks- lack of penis with wide eyes.

“Oh.”

“Not that Peter can’t be called Peter. Lack of penis doesn’t mean Peter has to have a girl’s name.”

“Yeah!”

Seongwoo nods and decides that it’s probably best if he just leaves this conversation.

“I’m gonna go back inside,” he and Daniel’s face falls. He shifts his weight onto one foot and buries his face into the cat’s fur. He makes an attempt to slide back into his room but Daniel clears his throat instead.

“Okay,” he says, “thank you for helping me.”

“It’s okay.”

Daniel looks at Seongwoo, as if wondering to say something, and Seongwoo’s eyes dart down to look down at Daniel’s lips as he bites them. There’s a weird pause, and Seongwoo feels the need to hold his breath, as if something life-shattering will happen soon.

“And I really like your sweater.” Daniel says.

Seongwoo looks at the sweater in question and balks because it’s the one that he had hoarded from Daniel from that night a week ago. It had smelt really nice, so Seongwoo had deigned to wash it, and it’s a bit too big for him so it’s hanging loosely off his shoulders, his collarbones probably on display, and Seongwoo hadn’t the heart to knock on Daniel’s door whenever he had the time and give it back because it _is_ a very warm sweater. So he just kind of kept it.

“Ah,” Seongwoo says, “do you want it back? Sorry, I’ve been swamped recently but I can wash it and give it back soon.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Daniel says. He puffs up, confident. “You look good in my clothes.”

Then Daniel winks, smirks and closes the door.

Seongwoo is stood frozen, processing the act of _indecency_ just acted out in front of him, and his eyebrow raises as he realises that Daniel just flirted with him. There’s a sudden lurch of attraction and Seongwoo lets out the breath he was holding. He stands there, replaying the memory and feels his face grow hot, and _shit._

He practically runs back into his room and slams the door behind him, his heart beating fast, and stares at his cup of coffee.

“Goddamnit.”

_4) the movie incident_

Seongwoo isn’t proud to say he’s been avoiding Daniel, but he’s been avoiding Daniel.

It’s only been a week and a bit and they’ve only met three, so it’s not as if Seongwoo could even say he was avoiding the younger man. It was just more that Seongwoo had actively tried to avoid being home, often heading up to hang out with the guys on the upper floor, or getting to know his hoobaes in the acting department better by taking them out to eat meat (and balking at the price, because Lee Dongmin looks skinny but eats a lot).

So he’s a little surprised when at 10pm on a Thursday night, there’s a knock on the door and he opens it to see Daniel.

He looks good- his hair is light brown, not the bright pink it was a month ago, and he’s in all-black, tight skinny jeans and leather jacket. His thumb is in a cast though, and Seongwoo raises an eyebrow at the injury.

“Aw,” Daniel says, “you’re not in your boxers again.”

And Seongwoo nearly shuts the door in Daniel’s face. He’s dressed nicely, thank you very much- a large, striped dress shirt and jeans that look just as tight as Daniel’s because he’s ready to hit the town with his friends.

By friends, he does mean the freshmen.

“I’m actually a briefs kind of guy,” Seongwoo says lightly. He sticks his nose in the air mock-snobbishly, and Daniel giggles, betraying the ‘cool guy’ look his outfit is screaming. He doesn’t answer, and Seongwoo waits before clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow.

“Got a spider you need me to kill?” he asks jokingly, and Daniel smiles, shakes his head.

“No, actually, I’ve got a problem I need you to solve.” His smile goes from shy to stunning, eyes disappearing into cute crescents.

“Is it math?” Seongwoo asks, ignoring his sweaty palms. He tries to wipe them on his jeans surreptitiously. “I’ve already done all my required math classes, I can’t help you-"

“No-”

“-and I’m a Performing Arts major, I can’t really help with anything other than that.”

“Actually,” Daniel says loudly, “all my friends want to go to the movies today.”

There’s a pause. Daniel’s blushing, and Seongwoo’s just confused.

“So go.” Seongwoo offers. “Or suggest a movie that you want to see? Or are you fighting with your friends?”

“I only want to go with you,” Daniel says and Seongwoo blinks. He cringes at the cheesiness of the comment, hands curling into fists, but he plasters on a fake grin, because he’s honestly so confused at the not-a-question.

“Do you want to go with me?” Daniel asks, interrupting the "huh" on the tip of Seongwoo's tongue, and his voice is curiously thick with satoori. Seongwoo seriously cannot handle a suave looking Daniel sounding like he’s trying to ask him out so he panics and closes the door.

It clicks shut and Seongwoo slaps himself in the face, regathers his thoughts and swings it back open.

“Yes.” he shouts, and Daniel looks at him quizzically.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Seongwoo repeats, at a respectable volume. “Now?”

“Yeah,” Daniel says, and his smile could rival the sun in brightness.

“I’m gonna get my stuff,” Seongwoo says, flustered, and he can’t help but smile back. He heads back inside, snatching his keys and wallet and phone, quickly texting one of his friends a quick apology. Then, he opens the door quickly again to see Daniel leaning on the space of wall between their doors, grin plastered on his face and one hand shoved in his pockets, the other awkwardly held by his side.

“Hey,” Daniel says.

“Long time no see,” Seongwoo replies, and phone vibrates. He reads the message preview- _“hey hyung, don’t really understand what you said but have fun on your ‘ho tdae t” and don’t feel bad for cancelling!"_ \- and shoves his phone into his pocket, stepping forward. Daniel pushes himself off the wall with his foot and shifts his weight awkwardly.

“You need to get that?” he asks, and Seongwoo shakes his head.

“Nah,” he says, “Woojin understands the importance of a hot date. I’ll drive?”

_+1)_

“Daniel-ah, how am I meant to hold your hand when it’s in a cast?” Seongwoo asks as they make their way home, and Daniel shrugs.

“How about my other hand?” he suggests, lifting up his uninjured hand and Seongwoo pouts.

“But that feels wrong, it’s the wrong side,” he whines, and Daniel laughs.

“Guess you’re gonna have to kiss my hand better?”

Seongwoo cringes, shoulders raising up and hands curling as he mock-shudders in horror, protesting loudly at the cheesy suggestion, before dramatically sighing and holds Daniel’s wrists, brings it up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to it. He then lets it go and watches as Daniel looks away embarrassedly.

“Kang Euigeon,” Seongwoo says, his voice singsongy. “Are you blushing?”

“It’s cold,” Daniel protests, “and we had beer.”

“Sure, sure.”

“And my splint takes a long time to dry so I haven’t washed it in a few days,” Daniel continues and Seongwoo splutters, wipes his lips and wails loudly, even falling to his knees. It hurts, but Daniel is laughing hard so Seongwoo picks himself up and dusts himself off and sniffs when Daniel offers his other hand to kiss.

And later, when they stop outside their doors, Seongwoo pretends to thank Daniel for dropping him off and Daniel leans in, kisses Seongwoo  and thanks him for the goodbye kiss and they both blush as they unlock their doors and step inside.

**Author's Note:**

> er, yes, i wrote most of this today (it's 10:18pm) bc im cold and i didn't want to do homework  
> and i havent actually watched produce 101 so this fic is just born out of what characterisation i could get from their weekly idol ep and also other fics  
> i am also writing other stuff?? i promise?? i hav a studio ghibli yoonmin au that's about a year and a half in the making, and some stuff for other fandoms? i'll be back at some point, basically
> 
>  follow me on tumblr, i'm @ kirjavva
> 
> and to carry on the tradition of me doing endnotes that upstage the entire fic:
> 
> seongwoo's text to woojin: OKKKJ O S!! I AHVE A HO TDAE T I CANTC COEM TOIGHT ILL AMEK IT UP 2 U PROMSIE


End file.
